This is Reality
by ITookTheCookiee
Summary: This is a story about the love of a slave towards his demented mistress and love hurts. This is not a fairy tale. A happy ending is not guaranteed. All Human.
1. Prologue

**A/N****- Hey I haven't written a new story in a while and I seriously have the worst writer's block for A Week of Detention so I thought I'd write something different. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

Noise. There was noise everywhere. The sound of undistinguishable murmuring filled my ears as my eyes frantically darted around me. My red mess of a hair clung to the perspiration gripping my face as I shuddered with fear.

Fear of the unknown.

I did not know what was happening and it was as if time did not care that I was a mess of confusion. It carried on in its pace as time went on and I reluctantly went with it as rough calloused hands gripped my sickly pale arms and I was dragged onto the stage.

I looked down. The wealthy attire of the people below seemed to sneer at me as my eyes darted around for any sign of an exit. It was a fruitless attempt after all for I, even at such a young age, knew that I would never be able to escape.

I shivered as the people below stared at me with calculating, assessing eyes as I was dragged on wobbly feet towards the front of the stage.

My eyes widened with fear as I suddenly realized what was happening. I was being sold at an auction and there was nothing I could do about it. My parents at the house had warned me about the possibility of it happening and I had never given much thought to it actually happening until it was. Right then.

All their words seemed to be meshed together as I felt the beating of my frantic heart echo behind my eardrums as the realization began to swim in my mind, finding a place in my brain and staying there. Before I knew it, however, I was suddenly yanked off the stage led to a man dressed in an all black suit.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with cold, dark brown eyes that seemed more black than brown as they clouded with fury.

Suddenly I was looking to the side and I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. My eyes began to well up with tears as I felt him lean down towards me.

"You will not look at me unless instructed otherwise, understood?" He hissed. I nodded in response but that did not seem to placate him "UNDERSTOOD?!" He raised his voice making me tremble with fear.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

I heard the guard that led me to him chuckle in response as he grinned at the man.

"Good luck with that one, Mister Charles," he said before walking away.

Sir Charles quickly snapped his fingers before he strode towards the front door and I shuffled behind him.

"Don't even think about running," he called behind his back "Or I'll have your throat slit faster than you can yell for help." He all but spat at me.

I sighed quietly to myself. What was the point in running away? I was a seven year old with no place to go to.

And even if I did, who would take me in? My parents were as helpless as I was. I felt my throat constrict in pain as I thought of my parents before I swallowed the lump that began to form whenever I was on the verge of crying. I would not cry. Not yet.

I attempted to distract myself by thinking of Sir Charles' ludicrous idea of me attempting to escape. I did not need to ponder over those things because there was no use.

This was my life and I had known nothing other than this life for seven years.

It was my life; my life as a slave.

**A/N ****–** **Thank you for reading! Please review! It would be good to get some feedback from you awesome readers :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****– Hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

**Ten Years Later**

The first rays of sunlight hit my face from the miniscule window that rested at the top corner of the room causing me to bolt upright.

_I was late._

I hazardously ran from my haystack of a bed and towards the door of the large living room. I peered into the room and let out a sigh of relief as I realised that it was empty. That was just as well, I still had the scars from the last time I had woken up late.

I frowned to myself as I remembered it before I began dusting the bookshelf at the end of the wall.

D-r-a-c-u-l-a. Dracula.

I silently sounded out the words at the sides of the books as I dusted them and I was improving. At least I thought I was. I mean I never told anyone about my secret reading and it was pointless seeing as I would never be as good as Ms Isabella.

Ms Isabella.

I could feel my heart beating faster and my grubby face heat up at the mere thought of her. The others had teased me endlessly about my obvious liking towards her. They had always said that they did not understand it; well I did not understand it myself.

Everything about her was cold, like ice. It was enough to unnerve a person; however, she is not all cold. After all, ice could melt.

I smiled ruefully to myself as I thought back to the first time I had met her.

**Ten Years Ago**

_I jumped in fear as I felt the carriage stop abruptly. _

"_Out!" Ordered Sir Charles as I ran out of the carriage and stood up in front of him with my gaze on the floor._

_Sir huffed to himself before he led me towards the large house. As soon as he gruffly opened the door, he was attacked by a small ball of hair and fabric. _

"_Fatherrr!" the little girl screamed as she hugged his leg."What did you get me?!" She asked him as soon as he removed the girl from his leg._

"_Well, my darling Isabella," he said smiling at her "I got you a playmate." Both he and his daughter looked at me and my eyes widened like a deer caught by its predator._

_I looked at Isabella and felt my breath hitch as I gazed at her brown autumn eyes and auburn chestnut hair. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster and I wanted to see her smile, but she was looking at me coldly and I flinched._

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my cheek again._

"_What did I tell you about looking when not instructed to boy?!" I kept my gaze downwards and felt my eyes prickling with unshed tears before I heard the most beautiful sound in the world._

_Her laugh. She laughed at me and it almost felt worth it._

"_I think I like it father," She said to him "What is its name?" she giggled._

_Sir paused as her quickly shuffled through his pack of papers._

"_The paper says that its name is Edward."_

**Ten Years Later**

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of soft footsteps descending the stairs and my breath hitched. I recognised those footsteps.

It was hers.

Isabella's.

My breathing seemed to quicken as I heard her harshly chastise a maid before entering the living room. I looked up at her as she entered and felt myself fall in those almond eyes all over again.

He cold gaze seemed to penetrate my entire being as I saw her smirk deviously as she stepped closer.

"So you think _this_ is cleaning?" She asked before she picked up book and threw it on the floor.

I knew not to answer, but this seemed to spur her on even more.

"So the mute is not going to talk today?" She carried on taunting.

"No Ms Isabella" I answered whilst shaking my head as I realised my mistake.

"And who said you could answer me?!" She demanded and I winced at the sheer hatred in her eyes. "You insignificant little-" she picked up the vase nearest to her and thrust it on her floor.

I gazed at the vase in horror as it crashed into pieces before I looked up at her eyes that had now flooded with amusement. She smirked evilly as she opened her mouth and screamed.

"FATHER!"

As soon as Sir Charles entered the room with all the other maids and slaves that had come to see what was happening, she feigned innocence. "Your devil of a slave broke one of your vases father." She said in fear.

I saw Sir Charles turn his gaze down towards the vase and I looked at the others who gaped at me with sympathy. They knew how scheming Ms Isabella was.

"Everybody out!" Sir Charles shouted as everyone all but ran out, except for Ms Isabella of course.

She wanted to see me suffer.

It was as if she _enjoyed _it.

"May I please stay, father?" She inquired sweetly.

Sir Charles simply nodded as he gazed at me with hate-filled eyes.

"Just go get the whip first," he attempted to say calmly.

Ms Isabella giggled to herself and I felt my face cheeks heat up at the sound before she left the room but when I turned my stare to Sir Charles and saw the pure hatred there, my face paled as fast as it heated up.

I knew what was going to happen and it was going to hurt.

A lot.

I gulped in fear.

**A/N ****–** **I wonder what Edward sees in her?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review! It would be good to get some feedback from you awesome readers**


End file.
